


Night time Nibbles

by sailingaway_fics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Brothers, Family Feels, Five has a pet!, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, No Angst, One Shot, Set after everything, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingaway_fics/pseuds/sailingaway_fics
Summary: Klaus discovers Five at 3 AM talking to no one... or so he thinks...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Night time Nibbles

Klaus tiptoed down the hall, expertly avoiding the squeaky floorboards he had mapped out ages ago. He passed the snoring silhouette of Luther, heard the tossing and turning of Allison, the quiet murmurs of Five- Wait… why was Five up??  
“You better check on him,” Ben clucked, walking over to the door. Klaus shot him a glare, turning around to the invisible man.  
“Wha? Why me? Can’t ya just… I dunno… stick your head in or something?” He whispered, flailing his arms dramatically. Ben just shook his head and pointed to the door.  
“Go.” Klause rolled his eyes, pressing his ear against his brother’s door. His brow furrowed at Five's indistinct mutterings.  
“Five?” He whispered, peering into the boy’s room. The boy whipped around at the intrusion, glaring at Klaus and hiding his hands behind his back.  
“What do you want?” He hissed, hands rushing behind his back before Klaus could get a good look at them.  
“What are you up to little bro?” Klaus asked in a hushed voice, taking a step towards his brother, who shot him a deadly look at the nickname.  
“Wha’da’ya have man? It’s like two in the morning, he questioned, sitting criss cross in front of Five and glancing at Ben who nodded in approval. Looking back at Five he gave his most convincing smiled. “Come ooonnn I won’t tell a soul!” He said, mockingly crossing his heart as Five rolled his eyes, his lips pinched tightly together.  
“I don’t have time for this Klause.”  
“Just one look?”  
“No.”  
“Come on!” Klause cried, making a swipe at Five’s hands, who pulled away with a soft scream.  
“Careful!! You’ll hurt him!” He yelled, bringing his hands forward instinctively. There, in his palm sat a very fat… guinie pig? Klaus started, confused as Five brought the creature up to eye level, smiling when it placed it’s tiny paws on his nose.  
“What is that? I didn’t know rats could be so-”  
“It’s a hamster you moron,” Five scolded without taking his eyes off the rodent.  
“Wha- why… where?...” Klause gaped as Five brought up a chocolate chip pancake and tore off a tiny bite, watching as the animal gacked it down.  
“Where did you get that? And why are you giving it that thing? Pancakes are people food.”  
“He’s lost it,” Ben muttered from his seat on Five’s bed.  
“Shut it Dutchman!” Klaus hissed. Five gave him a look of bewilderment laced with anger. “Not you,” Klaus smiled. Five stared at him a second longer before looking back down at the animal.  
“First of all,” Five started, feeding the creature another bite of cake. “His name is Sir Barnabus Iliad Socrateas Cornelius, Ulisses Icarus Trinidad the fourth.” Klaus started at him for a solid five seconds, a look of horror plastered on his face.  
“Ok so is there like a nick name or- or like a shortening-” He fumbled, looking from Five to the fat creature in his hand. Five rolled his eyes, tearing off a piece of pancake without looking.  
“Biscuit for short I suppose,” He mused, stroking the top of the hamster’s black and white head.  
“Ok so what about the pancake?”  
“I jumped a few-”  
“You WHAT?” Klause flailed, looking to Ben as Five shushed him, covering Biscuit’s ears. “SOrry. Sorry.” Klaus whispered, bringing his hands up to his mouth.  
“You WHAT?” He hissed angrily.  
“Smooth.” Ben sneered.  
“I. Jumped.” Five explained, smirking at his brother’s confusion. “ Just a few hours. Biscuit got in the mood for some of Mom’s pancakes, and of course I couldn’t say no so I tried to cook some, but I just couldn’t get the right amount of chocolate in them like Mom does,” He explained as Biscuit finished off the last bit of cake.  
“What… other foods does Biscuit enjoy?” Klause asked, clapping his hands together and giving a bewildered smile to his brother.  
“Well,” Five smiled, setting the hamster down and reaching behind him. Klause watched as he pulled out the largest bag of peanut MnMs he had ever seen. Five began rifling through the candy, his face scrunched up in concentration.  
“He only likes the blue ones,” he explained, finally finding a singular blue MnM and biting it softly before setting it in front of the small creature.  
“How long have you had him?” Klause asked, reaching for the candy band and pulling out a handful, diligently separating the blue ones and placing them back in the bag. Five nodded in approval before reaching in for some himself.  
“I found him a couple weeks ago? Humane Society actually.”  
“What a saint,” Klaus replied, going in for more candy. “Listen Five, I know you and I have had our differences. I mean, our height. Our fashion- or, well my fashion and your… clothing… choices. You're strange and… seemingly unrequited love for a mannequin of all things,” Klause chuckled. Five looked at him like he was the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth.  
“I love Delores and she loves me. Now she approved Sir Barnabus Iliad Socrateas Cornelius, Ulisses Icarus Trinidad the fourth, and I don’t need you-”  
“Hey uh, where’d the hamster go?” Ben interrupted Klaus’ listening. His eyes widened as he repeated their dead brother’s question. Five’s face turned from anger into alarm as he became aware of the rodent’s absence.  
“Biscuit?!” He cried, scrambling up to all fours, and frantically shuffling around the various papers and books.  
“There he is!” Klaus exclaimed, pointing to the hamster as he waddled away, his entire mouth filled with tiny ovular candies.  
“NO!” Five screamed, diving for the rodent. “He can’t eat that many! He’ll get hot flashes! The hamster let out a squeak as Five snatched him up from the ground.  
“Spit them out Barnabus! Uuuggg Delores is gonna kill me!”  
Klaus just chuckled, grabbing another handful of candy as his brother worked the blue MnMs from Biscuit’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have plenty more where this came from! If you liked it leave a kudo or comment! I'd love some suggestions if you guys have any!


End file.
